


We Will Inherit the Shadows

by pbarfic9



Series: Bring Me the Kings of the Shadows [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demon Harry Styles, Demon Hunters, Demon Zayn Malik, Demon!Zayn, Demons, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, hunter!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbarfic9/pseuds/pbarfic9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis creeps further along through the shadows.  It’s times like this that he’s grateful he’s a hunter.  He feels almost as at home in the shadows as his prey does, after all, he’s spent most of his life in similar situations; sneaking through the underworld to keep those around him safe.  He’s about to turn a corner, when suddenly, he hears it.  A moan.  Louis cocks his head, that’s odd."</p><p>...Or Louis hasn't seem either of his boyfriends in a few days, when he stumbles across something shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated, I've been swamped. So I'm sorry this is kinda short, but I wanted to give y'all a taste of what's coming! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought :)

Louis sighs, he’s starting to get worried. He and his boyfriends are usually attached at the hip, but he hasn’t seen either Zayn or Harry in almost three days. God, boyfriends, that still feels weird to say. And yet he feels like he can’t say the word without smiling. He’s looked everywhere too, well everywhere except for their nest. No matter how much he likes the two demons, their nest certainly isn’t going to let him in to look around, especially not without either Zayn or Harry around with him; they’re not crazy. 

Still, Louis is getting anxious. It’s not like the two of them to go this long without finding him, and it’s moments like these that Louis feels almost powerless in their relationship. While they can always seem to find him with, well, otherworldly accuracy, he can’t do the same. He asked them to explain it to him once, and bless them they’d tried, but it wasn’t totally something Louis understood. What he had gleaned from their adorably frustrated attempt to explain it to him was this; he was theirs, they’d staked their claim, and that meant some kind of mark on his person. One that he couldn’t see, to be sure, but one that other supernatural creatures could. Demons were notoriously possessive, animalistic even, and this was their way of making their claim known to the world. It was both a claim, and a warning; a message that he belonged to Zayn and Harry, and anyone who hurt him would have the two of them to face. 

That certainly had its perks, I mean it’s hard not to feel safer in your day to day life knowing you have two supernatural demonic badasses ready to murder anyone who hurts you, but it had certainly made Louis’ hunting a lot more difficult. He supposes on the one hand he’s more effective, since most demons take one look at him, and either turn running, or agree to whatever he tells them pretty quickly. Harry and Zayn obstinately refuse to tell Louis how old they are, which would give him a direct indication of how powerful they are, but based on other demon’s reactions to their mark, Louis’ guessing pretty damn strong. 

Still, he misses the chase of it, misses the fight. He’d trained his whole life to be a hunter, and he hasn’t really had a good fight in almost a month and a half. Harry and Zayn, however, don’t share this frustration; they were thrilled. Louis knows they worry about him getting hurt, which is honestly kind of adorable, but Louis can handle himself, thank you very much. 

So he finds himself out, on a Saturday night, sneaking through the shadows of his usual hunting grounds. He actually realizes he’s in the very same alley where he’d encountered Harry for the second time a few months ago, and the memory brings a smile to his face. He feels like he’s looked everywhere for Harry and Zayn, and yet he still can’t find them. 

Since that night at their nest, the three of them have become almost inseparable. They’ve fallen into each other’s lives in an almost terrifyingly natural way. Louis startled himself the other day, when he felt the heavy weight of an “I love you” on the tip of his tongue. That wasn’t necessarily a step he was read to take yet, but he could feel his defenses crumbling by the day. Still, it scared him, and he knows it scares Harry and Zayn too. They’re demons, none of them know if they’re even capable of loving someone, it’s not in their nature. And yet for weeks, the two of them can’t shake this possessive protectiveness over Louis, and Louis’ realized that may be their form’s closest way to express how much Louis knows they care about him. 

He laughs quietly to himself, it certainly doesn’t help that his two boyfriends are about the most emotionally illiterate beings on the planet. Which while not surprising, had certainly caused some interesting misunderstandings as the two of them attempted to adjust to their role as Louis boyfriends, rather than just his “hot demon friends who fuck him a lot”. 

Louis creeps further along through the shadows. It’s times like this that he’s grateful he’s a hunter. He feels almost as at home in the shadows as his prey does, after all, he’s spent most of his life in similar situations; sneaking through the underworld to keep those around him safe. He’s about to turn a corner, when suddenly, he hears it. A moan. Louis cocks his head, that’s odd. 

He’s not sure what he’s hoping to find; whether he’s looking for a fight or what, but he certainly isn’t expecting to find what he stumbles upon as he rounds the corner. 

It’s Harry and Zayn…and they have someone else pressed against the alley wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... 
> 
> Let me know your reactions/thoughts/opinions in comments below! Comments and kudos are bae! Seriously I love getting to hear what y'all think, it's my favorite part of writing on here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! This one's a bit longer than the previous one :) 
> 
> Liam and Niall also make appearances in this chapter-Niall very briefly, Liam's staying for a just a bit longer ;) 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are loved!

Louis stops. He wonders how most people would react in this situation, most would probably break down, cry, or even scream, and yet he doesn’t feel any of those emotions welling within him. That’s not to say he isn’t hurt, he certainly is, but something just seems….off about this situation. 

He takes a moment to assess what he finds in front of him. Zayn and Harry have another guy pressed against the alley wall, and are pressing kisses almost desperately up his neck. They’re almost frantic with it, they look desperate, their kisses sloppy as they grind against whatever poor soul they’d deemed worthy enough. And okay, yeah the anger’s coming now. Louis feels a pang of jealously course through him. He’s dating two desire demons, they think about sex very differently than humans do. Sex is a part of their almost daily lives; it’s literally their life source; Louis had always known something like this was possible-probable even. But that doesn’t the envy that rises in his chest. Harry and Zayn are almost attacking this poor boy, like they want to devour him. Louis’ the only one who wants to see that hunger on his boyfriends faces. 

He’s ready to march over there, maybe punch his boyfriends in the face, and head home to sulk, when suddenly it hits him. He’s absolutely right, the two of them look hungry. Not in a metaphorical sense either; they literally look near crazed with starvation. As desire demons, they feed off of sexual energy. Luckily for Louis, that means they get to have sex basically all the time, because in addition to being incredibly hot, it’s also literally what’s sustaining his boyfriends. But it also means that, just like any other animal, if they go too long without feeding, they can go a bit crazy. Louis’ never seen it personally, but he’s heard stories about energy starved desire demons simply grabbing the next person they could find, seducing them, and having their way with them in a desperate attempt to feed. Normally, the three of them together are more than enough to sustain Harry and Zayn’s appetites (and Louis’ sex drive), but Louis had been out of town last weekend for his mother’s birthday, and he realizes that it’s possible his boyfriends haven’t fed in almost four days. 

He feels the anger wilt inside him. He’s certainly still hurt, but he also recognizes that to some extent this is beyond Harry or Zayn’s control. That’s not to say he’s not going to beat the shit out of them for it, but at least that niggle of doubt; doubt in himself, in the strength of their relationship, has been mostly quieted. 

Still, he has to do something, so he does march over there, and grabs Zayn by the shoulder so that he’s forced to face Louis. Zayn actually hisses at him threateningly, and whoa; that’s definitely not a good sign. Louis watches the recognition flash across his face, but he’s so far gone he can barely do anything other than push Louis into the opposite alley wall, as he fits his thigh between Louis legs. He hears Zayn whisper out a soft “sorry”, into his ear, before he’s back to suckling that spot behind Louis’ ear that he knows drives Louis crazy. 

He groans almost involuntarily. Harry and Zayn both know how to get him going almost instantaneously, and Zayn isn’t pulling any punches. He watches Zayn’s eyes close in pleasure as the sexual energy rushing around the alley pours into his veins, and he looks so relieved, Louis almost feel bad for him. Well, for a second…

Still, he needs to get Harry and Zayn home, they desperately need to feed, and being both a hunter and their boyfriend, it’s really best for all parties involved if Louis’ the one they feed off of. 

He desperately disconnects himself from Zayn, who simply uses the opportunity to practically plaster himself to Louis back as Louis makes his way the few feet over to Harry and other boy still against the alley wall. 

Finally, he pulls Harry towards himself as well, and for the first time, he gets a good look at the boy they’d been feeding off of. Short-ish, with blond hair and blue eyes, he’s cute, and if anything Louis feels sorry for him in this situation-he’s in way over his head.

The boy’s head is thrown back, and his eyes are glazed over; he looks almost drunk off the pleasure of the demons’ touch that’s undoubtedly still coursing through his veins. Demons tend to have that effect on people. He snaps out of it a second later, only to look down at Louis quizzically, his brow furrowing in confusion. He opens his mouth to speak, but Louis beats him to it. 

“What’s you name?” he asks, careful to keep his voice steady even though his two boyfriends are still grinding against him, trying desperately to distract him in the best possible way. “Niall…” the boy says warily, looking Louis up and down. 

“Awesome Niall, nice to meet you and all that” Louis waves his hand dismissively, before leveling Niall with a warning look, “but you need to get out of here”. Niall just stands there, his brain is still trying to process everything that’s going on. “Like now mate, just trust me, you need to get out of here.” Louis presses, and he watches Niall gulp. Louis realizes he’s still wearing his full hunting clothes, and he probably looks pretty threatening, and the two tattooed demons at this side aren’t exactly helping. 

Finally, Niall scrambles off, and Louis sighs in relief. One problem down, one to go. “Alright you two” he says, grabbing Harry and Zayn’s hands as he turns to face them, “we need to get you home. Like now”. 

Suddenly, Louis finds himself standing in his small apartment. He blinks, damn it, he’ll never get used to them being able to do that, just use the shadows to teleport wherever they want. They’re both still plastered against him, kissing his neck, pulling him in… Louis feels his mind begin to fog over as Zayn whispers in his ear, and Harry’s grinding against him. 

With some effort, he manages to pry the two of them off of him. Fuck, they must really be hungry, they hardly look human anymore. “Alright, I need to change out of these clothes, and then we can play, okay?” he asks, looking at Harry and Zayn sternly. They both nod, trailing closely behind him as he walks into his living room. 

“Uhhhh Louis?” he hears from the couch, and damn it, he forgot Liam was home. “Don’t worry Liam, I’m fine. Just…” he trails off. He needs to be able to think clearly, needs to change and make sure he’s stored all his weapons properly. He can’t do that with two of them stuck to his sides. 

“Liam,” he starts “this is Harry, and this is Zayn. This is my roommate, Liam.” Liam nods, “nice to meet you” he says, but his voice sounds almost questioning, his eyes are wary, and he looks almost adorably confused when his eyes meet Louis’. “Look,” Louis says, looking at Liam “it’s a long story, I’ll explain later just…I need you to watch one of them for like ten minutes while I change, okay?” he asks, looking at Liam pleadingly. “Uh, sure, I guess,” Liam answers, “A-are they going to try to hurt me?” 

Louis chuckles, Liam’s pretty smart, even though he isn’t mixed up in this whole supernatural world like Louis is. He’s sure Liam’s put two and two together, and has figured out what’s currently standing in his living room. Louis almost feels proud. He chuckles, “No, they won’t try to hurt you. Not that kind of demon.” Liam sighs in relief. 

Louis turns on the two demons, who look like they’ve calmed down a bit with the promise of feeding. “Zayn,” Louis says sternly, “you stay here with Liam.” Zayn turns away from Louis, looks at Liam, and smirks. Liam gulps, and Zayn just continues letting his eyes slide languorously up and down Liam’s frame. “Zayn!” Louis snaps, bringing the demon’s attention back to him, “be good,” he threatens. “Alright Harry, let’s go then.” he says, dragging Harry up the stairs. Zayn watches them go. 

Liam stays where he is, sitting on the couch. Damn, he thinks, Harry and Zayn were beautiful. What the hell had Louis gotten himself into anyways? He’s snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly Zayn turns, rounding on him and leaning against the wall. Fuck, he looks hot. His slighter frame is leaning against the living room wall, arms crossed across his chest, tattoos running down his arms and peeking up beyond the collar of his shirt. Zayn’s eyes glint mischievously. 

Zayn’s knows he looks hot, and he can feel the faint feeling of energy slide through him when Liam realizes it too. Fuck, Zayn’s so hungry; he hasn’t eaten in forever. He’s barely even thinking anymore, his inner predator has taken over. No, Louis told him to be good, he shouldn’t do this. But there’s a little voice whispering inside his head, telling him it would be so easy….Poor Liam’s just sitting there, exposed, vulnerable; defenseless. Just a few whispered words, a few well placed touches, and he could feed. He looks Liam up and down, and feels his lips curl into a smirk, before he opens his mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Zayn's already in trouble...is he gonna do it? 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! As always, I love love love getting your kudos and reading your comments, I love hearing what y'all think, or where you want to see the story go from here :) 
> 
> Mwah! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know, another update so soon?! I hope you like this chapter! I've been looking forward to being able to write this scene for like two months, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> We've gotten a chance to see some of Harry's powers in action...now it's time to see Zayn's ;) 
> 
> As always let me know your reactions/thoughts!

“I’m Zayn…” he says, his voice intentionally soft, and deliberate. The voice of a predator, entirely non-threatening, and yet the kind of voice that would send a shiver down your spine, and have your heart rate speeding up. He looks Liam up and down. The poor boy seems almost flustered, it’s clear he has no idea how he’s supposed to act in this kind of situation. To be honest, Zayn can’t really blame him, I mean most humans never encounter a demon directly in their entire lifetimes, and here Liam’s just had two standing in his living room. 

“N-nice to meet you m-mate” Liam stammers, blushing slightly, gaze fixed almost stubbornly at his hands. Zayn smirks wickedly, the deepest recesses of his mind are crowing in delight; telling him to take, to ensnare, to do what he was made for; to entice poor little Liam down the path to temptation. This is going to be fun. 

“What’s the matter Liam?” he croons, cocking his head to the side; his tone the picture of wicked inquisitiveness as he begins to stalk forwards towards the sofa where Liam’s still sitting. 

Liam opens his mouth to speak, before it clicks shut a second later, his eyes too busy following Zayn as he saunters forward in Liam’s direction. He crosses behind the back of the couch, behind Liam, and Zayn watches him tense up ever so slightly. Zayn’s circling him, like a predator, and Liam very much feels like the rabbit caught in the hypnotic gaze of the fox. Zayn’s fingertips brush every so slightly at Liam’s shoulders as he passes behind him, so lightly he almost convinces himself he’s imagining it, but the mischief in Zayn’s eyes has him reconsidering. 

Finally, Zayn settles on the couch, opposite Liam, but still facing him, his legs crossed beneath him as he sits back on his haunches. “Don’t worry…” he cajoles, and Liam stifles a groan at the sound of his voice. It’s soft, and thick, like honey coating his skin. It seeps into his pores, and his stomach swoops in arousal. “I’m not going to hurt you” Zayn murmurs, and his face is the picture of sincerity, and yet there’s something about the glint in his eye, the uptick of his mouth, that keeps Liam just slightly off balance. 

Zayn grins, his smile wolfish and sharp as he takes a moment to consider his options. He can feel Liam start to get aroused, can feel the faint tingling of energy dancing over his skin, and fuck, he hasn’t fed in so long…it feels so good. Liam looks so lost, and lately, Zayn would probably back off, leave the poor boy alone. But he’s so hungry…the darkness inside of him is almost totally in control, that deep, animalistic part of him that’s truly and completely sinister.

Zayn smirks, he lives for this-for the buildup, the tease. Sure, he could make it fast and rough, get it over quickly, but tonight, he wants to play with his food. 

So he turns his gaze to Liam once again, the two of them now only separated by the short length of the couch. 

“Louis never said he had a fit roommate” he purrs flirtatiously, as he starts slowly slinking ever closer to where Liam’s still sitting, transfixed. Liam’s hypnotized as he watches Zayn cross the couch, nearly crawling, his eyes transfixed on the swing of his hips. Zayn looks like a cat, dark and dangerous, with an impish glint in his eye. He looks thoroughly pleased with himself too, he looks like he knows he’s going to win. Liam wants to say something, but it suddenly feels like his mouth is full of cotton, as a fog seems to cloud his mind. God, Zayn’s voice-it’s addicting, and it’s making Liam’s blood burn hot with desire, with arousal unlike anything he’s ever felt before. 

Zayn doesn’t stop, until he’s practically in Liam’s lap, just a hair’s breadth away from straddling him and fuck... Zayn watches, the darkness inside of him is almost amused as Liam’s head tilts back, and he moans softly. He feels the energy race down his spine, and he gasps softly. Fuck, that feels good. 

“What’s the matter Liam?” he teases, his hand trailing softly up the inside of Liam’s thigh. And then, because he can’t resist, “cat got your tongue?” he holds Liam’s gaze, and winks. “N-no” Liam forces out, his voice breathy, and he can feel his cock hardening in his jeans. 

Zayn’s hand finally reaches its destination, giving Liam’s rapidly hardening cock a soft squeeze. “Ooh, is this for me…” he whispers into Liam’s ear, as his hand continues to pet at Liam’s cock through his jeans. 

Liam groans, he’s never felt like this before, he feels nearly dizzy with arousal. Fuck, what kind of demon did Louis say Zayn was again…?

Zayn grins, lifting one knee up so that he’s now fully straddling Liam on the couch, as Liam’s hands move to his waist. He keeps his voice husky and low as he continues to murmur into Liam’s ear, his voice lilting and enticing, “I would love, to feel this inside of me” he teases, grinding his hips down onto Liam’s cock. Liam’s grip tightens on his waist, and energy zips through Zayn’s body. He has Liam exactly where he wants him. 

“Feels big” he whispers conspiratorially, mouthing gently at Liam’s neck. “Big enough to fill me up, leave my tight little hole clenching around you…” he trails off, moving to suck just behind Liam’s ear. Liam’s hips buck up into Zayn’s desperately. 

He smirks, he’s got him. “Do you want that Liam?” He whispers, his voice almost haunting in its persuasive power, “Want to see me underneath you? Want to watch me fall apart for you?” Zayn fights the smirk tugging at his lips, but the mischief in his eyes gives him away. 

Suddenly, there’s a scoff behind him. “Zayn!” he hears Louis say, voice exasperated, and Zayn can practically hear him rolling his eyes. Barely a second later, and Louis is grabbing him by the arm, and hauling him off of Liam’s lap. 

Louis turns to Liam, who’s sitting on the couch flustered out of his mind. “Sorry about him…sometimes he gets a bit carried away.” Liam’s listening to what Louis’ saying, but his eyes keep drifting to Zayn, standing mere inches behind Louis, black shirt clinging tightly to his chest and tattoos down his arms. He’s smirking victoriously, and Liam takes a moment to think he doesn’t really look that sorry. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Liam’s snapped out of his inattention as Louis grabs Zayn by the wrist, and leads him upstairs. He turns around, sparing Liam one last glance. “Please ignore any noises you hear coming from upstairs” he exits with a wink. 

Safely up the stairs, Louis turns to Zayn. Now it’s his turn to smirk predatorily. 

“You’re in so much trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? I really wanted to explore the idea of Zayn and Harry as predators, and what that would look like, which is more the direction I tried to go with here. It's a side of them I haven't gotten to explore as much, but honestly I kind of loved writing seductress Zayn. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my day!! I love love love getting to hear y'alls thoughts and opinions, it makes my little writer's heart sing!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY an update! I know I've been gone for FOREVER, so I have a couple notes before the story itself. 
> 
> 1\. I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! I was abroad all summer in a place where this site is blocked, and this kind of thing is super illegal, so I wasn't able to access my account all summer. And 
> 
> 2\. This update is very long. Like 4,000 words haha. I wanted to make sure I gave y'all a nice long update since y'all waited for it all summer!! 
> 
> and finally 
> 
> 3\. I'm sorry for how fluffy this gets at the end haha
> 
> As always kudos and comments are BAE

Louis grabs Zayn by the wrist, and pushes into his room. Louis has two chairs pulled out, at the side of his bed, and Zayn’s surprised to see Harry’s already sitting in one. Instead of turning fully to get a closer look at the two of them finally entering the room, as Zayn would have expected, Harry merely cranes his head back. It’s then that Zayn can see both the hunger still in his eyes, and the way his shoulders tense in almost…discomfort? Curious, Zayn’s eyes follow the line of Harry’s shoulders, down his arms, and finally down to his wrists, which upon further inspection Zayn realizes are cuffed securely behind his back. 

“Like I said” he hears Louis whisper in his ear from behind him, “you didn’t think I was going to let something like this slide, did you?” he taunts, as he slowly begins leading Zayn to the chair beside Harry’s. 

Zayn gulps. He’s not stupid, he knew Louis was going to be upset, angry even, but this…this was something he certainly hadn’t been expecting. Sure, Louis wasn’t exactly submissive in bed, but this…this was something entirely different. 

Louis smiles to himself, as he watches the emotions flit across Zayn’s face; barely perceptible to the average person. He knows neither Zayn nor Harry were expecting this, and he feels nearly giddy with the prospect. The two demons are off-balance, thrown off center, and they’re frantically trying to figure out what’s going on. Good-they deserve to be worried for the shit they just pulled. Not that Louis doesn’t understand why they did it, but that doesn’t stop the triumph, the joy he feels at the prospect of dishing out some of their own medicine. Their eyes may be clouded black with hunger, but if anything, that’s only making them more cautious as to the situation Louis’ put them in. They’re barely human anymore, they’re predatory and animalistic, and he watches as that deep animalistic part of them frantically tries to assess whether or not this situation bodes them a real threat; whether or not Louis truly intends not to feed them. 

Harry looks over, to watch Louis nearly shove Zayn into the chair beside his. Shit, Louis must either be really turned on, or really mad; Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen a glint in Louis’ eyes quite like this one. Frankly, it’s probably some of both. As for him, he’s less angry and more turned on beyond belief, and he groans as he feels his cock strain against his jeans. Somewhere along the way that groan becomes a growl, as his hunger flares up again. Shit…he just wants to eat-so badly. 

He watches, as Louis pulls a pair of cuffs out of his pocket, and before long, Zayn’s in the exact same situation Harry’s in; sitting at the side of Louis’ bed, arms cuffed behind his back. Zayn’s remarkably docile, letting himself be cuffed to Louis’ chair, he’s barely struggling at all. But there’s still a hint of a smirk on his lips, and it sends a rush down Harry’s spine. Zayn’s always been the more manipulative of the two of them, it comes with his gift, but Harry’s known Zayn for a quite a while. He knows what that glint in Zayn’s eyes means, it means Louis better watch his back. Because this is far from over. Fuck, there it is again-the hunger, that deep dark need that feels like it’s trying to claw its way out of him. He strains against the cuffs again, hears them rattle behind his back. Fuck. 

Louis hears the cuffs rattle too, as Harry squirms in the chair beside them. He smirks, this is going to be so much fun. He finishes cuffing Zayn, when he strolls over to his bedside table, to retrieve an extra little…present he has in store for Zayn. Louis isn’t stupid, he knows his boyfriends are powerful. Powerful, and also pretty desperate at the moment, and he wants to torture them a little, he’s going to tease. And Louis knows, better than anyone that the two of them are equipped with powers strong enough to talk him into giving them what they want, and they’re both hungry enough that they won’t hesitate to unleash the full force of those powers on Louis in order to get what they want-if he gives them the chance. He’s seen snippets of their power, feels it so some degree on an almost regular basis; they can’t help it. But Louis knows that very few people, not even him, have felt the full force of what Harry and Zayn can do. But right now they’re weak, they’re hungry, and the dark animalistic part of them that’s in control right now won’t hesitate to hit him with the full force of their gifts. He has to be careful. 

Zayn watches, eyes cautious, calculating, almost cold. He’s quiet, expression carefully schooled into a practically perfect poker face, but his eyes; his eyes are glinting. Storming with something wicked, cataloguing his prey’s every move, as he watches Louis turn to face him again, something held behind his back. 

He too has to be careful. He’s let himself be put in a vulnerable position, let Louis think he has the upper hand. But Zayn’s a demon; and just like demons never make deals they won’t win, they never put themselves into positions that won’t eventually work out in their favor. He just needs to let Louis show his hand a little more. He’s sure he can shadow travel out of the cuffs if he wants to-after all, it’s dark in here, and the shadows are a part of him. They call to him, as they do to Harry. It doesn’t matter that his hands are tied, his power is only partially corporeal; like Harry’s is. He still has his voice, and that’s just as valuable a weapon as anything he can do with his hands. 

Louis plays with the small piece of black cloth he has held behind his back. Zayn’s going to be less than thrilled about this idea, but right now, he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

“Just one more thing…” he drawls, as he make his way towards where Zayn is sitting. He pulls the cloth out from behind his back, dangling it in front of Zayn’s, and for the first time, Zayn seems concerned. 

“Can’t have you ruining my plans, now can I?” He muses, as he moves behind Zayn to tie the gag into his mouth. “But Lou….” Zayn whines, breathy and fucked out sounding, “Harry doesn’t have one…why me?” He looks up at Louis through his eyelashes, the corners of his mouth turning down in a pout treading the line between innocent, and completely fucking obscene. 

He hears Louis chuckle from behind him, short little puffs of breath, as he leans down to whisper in his ear, “Please love, don’t even try it. We both know your voice is probably your greatest weapon…I’ve seen what you can do with it, even saw you do it a few minutes ago with poor Liam downstairs. Your voice could bring men to their knees Zayn, ready to do whatever you want from them.” There’s a hint of victory in his voice, as he finishes tying the gag. 

“Oh, and I wouldn’t try to force your way out of those cuffs either if I were you” Louis warns with a wink, rounding on Zayn to once again stand in the space between him and Harry. “You might not like the consequences” 

Zayn of course can’t say anything, but he narrows his eyes at Louis, like he’s trying to figure out if he’s bluffing. Louis simply rolls his eyes. “Go on then” he teases, “try to port out then.” 

Zayn studies Louis, studies him as he’s leaning against his bed casually, foot running teasingly up and down the back of Harry’s calf. But he does. He tries. He closes his eyes, and calls the shadows to him; he gives into their whispers, and he feels himself falling. Feels himself melting into their embrace, and he smirks to himself…looks like Louis was wrong. His can feel his body slowly disappearing, as he falls into the shadows he calls home, when suddenly, a sharp pain. His hands, they seem trapped in the physical world…locked outside the shadows Zayn’s falling into. Fuck. That’s not good. He forces himself to pull back up, to pull out of the warm embrace of the darkness that welcomes him, and he slowly feels himself rematerialize in Louis’ room, a sour expression on his face. 

“Please,” Louis scoffs, making his way over to Harry, “I’m a hunter-you think I don’t have cuffs that can keep you two contained.” 

Louis and Zayn’s little battle of wills is interrupted when Harry groans, from his seat right beneath where Louis’ standing. 

“Lou…” he groans, staring up at Louis pleadingly, “are you seriously not going to feed us? We need to eat, Lou” Louis looks down at him in sympathy, and Harry’s mind struggles to figure out if it’s genuine, or just part of the game; part of the elaborate dance the three of them are doing around each other. 

“Of course I am” Louis says, softly, understandingly, head cocked just slightly to the side, eyebrows drawn just slightly; like he understands what his two boyfriends are going through, and for a second Harry is almost hopeful. Hopeful Louis will take mercy on them, will get them off and let them feed. But there’s just the slight tug of a smirk on Louis’ face, a glint of mischief that has Harry throwing his head back in frustration. 

He watches, entranced, as Louis slowly climbs into his lap, straddling him. He can feel just the faintest press of Louis’ cock against his own, separated only by a few layers of fabric. Without warning, Louis drops his hips, and grinds down roughly into Harry’s lap, and Harry nearly feels like the air has been punched from his lungs, as the feeling of white hot pleasure stabs through his veins. Fuck, that feels good, helps to dampen the raw hunger clawing inside him. From just a few feet away, he watches Zayn seize in his chair, head thrown back as he moans; he can feel it to. 

Yet it’s not enough. The jolt of Louis’ sexual energy through his system may be helping to sate his inhuman hunger, but it’s not nearly enough to get him off. Fuck, he’s turned on…he wants to come, but Louis grinding down into his lap isn’t nearly enough to get him there. It’s just enough to tease, to torture him by feeding his thirst, and yet increasing his desire. 

He looks over, and sees Zayn isn’t in much better shape than he is. If anything, he’s in worse shape, since Harry at least actually has Louis grinding against his lap, sucking kisses into his neck. It’s nowhere near enough; just enough to build him up but far from enough to send him over the edge, but Zayn isn’t even getting that much. Poor Zayn’s sitting there, touch starved and desperate, forced to feel the confusing mix of relief as he feels his hunger begin to fade, and frustration as that hunger is only immediately replaced by another form of burning need; a need which it looks like their boyfriend isn’t exactly going to be….taking care of, anytime soon. 

“Don’t worry love,” Louis whispers in his ear, “I’m going to make sure you’re well fed” he purrs, drawing his voice out tauntingly as he turns to look at Zayn, making sure he can see as he turns around, so this time it’s his ass grinding down into Harry’s lap. 

It’s not as though Louis’ unaffected by any of this; quite the opposite, and no one in the room is more aware of that than his boyfriends. His energy is coursing through them, they can feel it like electricity rocketing through their systems, and fuck….it feels so damn good. Zayn feels like a man in the middle of a desert being given his first sip of water in weeks; the rush of energy is life saving. He feels himself start to grow stronger; start to come back from the dead. 

And yet, he can’t help but growl in frustration. You see, technically all he and Harry need to feed is well, just that-energy. Louis doesn’t have to touch them, and he doesn’t have to get them off in order to feed them. A lot of hunters don’t know that, they think Harry and Zayn’s pleasure is interlocked with their ability to feed, but it’s not. And from the way things are going right now, Louis is more than aware of that little fact, and plans to take full advantage of it. 

“Harry,” Louis asks, just a hint of curiosity in his voice, “what was it I told you before we came upstairs?” Harry’s brain registers the question, but it takes him a moment to be able to respond. Louis is still grinding against his lap, and the feeling of his hard cock pressed against Louis’ ass is driving him insane. 

“You-“ he starts, before being cut off as Louis leans back against his chest, kissing just behind his ear, “You told us to be good.” He finally manages to force out. 

“Mmm I did, and do you think either of you have been very good?” Louis lilts, head turning to lock eyes with Zayn, who’s giving them a glare somewhere between jealous and desperate. 

Zayn’s desperate, his cock is so hard he’s straining in his pants; it’s almost painful. Fuck, his boyfriends are hot….God how did he let himself get into this mess to begin with? He just wants Louis to touch him, wants to feel the warmth of Harry’s mouth around his cock, wants to feel Louis wrapped around him as he fucks him into the mattress….fuck. 

“Lou…” he hears Harry whine from beside him. And he feels bad for Harry, he really does. He knows Harry’s just as hungry as he is, and he can only imagine how torturous it must be to have Louis grinding down on top of him, and yet not be able to get off. Louis is using his body to his full advantage to drive his two boyfriends crazy, and fuck, this is simultaneously the hottest and most frustrating thing Zayn’s ever seen. 

But at least Harry gets to feel something. It may not be much, but Zayn’s so desperate, he feels like he would kill just to feel the brush of Louis’ ass against his clothed cock. 

“I don’t think either of you have been very good at all….” Louis drawl, crawling off of Harry’s lap to lay down on the bed beside them. He cocks an eyebrow at the two of them, daring them to disagree. As much as Harry wants to, wants to beg and plead, the sight of Louis strewn out against his bed, slinking out of his pants, is enough to have him feeling like his mouth is suddenly full of cotton. 

“Shit” Zayn hears Harry curse from beside him. Louis looks up from his place on the bed to see Zayn sitting there staring at him pleadingly. A small part of Louis almost wants to take mercy of them, but he can’t shake the image of the two of them with Niall pressed against that alley wall. Of Zayn downstairs in his own living room, straddling poor Liam seated on the couch. 

He feels a rush of power as he slowly slips out of his clothes, making sure his boyfriends have a clear view of his every move as he does. Finally, he’s naked, and Zayn’s look of desperation has morphed into something of almost jealously. Jealously that Louis is free to touch, to get himself off—that Louis is the one with all the power, and there’s nothing either of them can do but just sit there, and take it. 

It’s not like Louis is unaffected by any of this though, fuck, he thinks, this is so hot. Watching his boyfriends, powerful beyond belief, sitting there staring up at him desperately is making his own cock strain flat against his stomach, pre come dripping from the tip. 

Harry winces. He knows what comes next. Louis is going to make them watch. 

He’s not wrong. Louis wraps a hand around his cock, and moans filthily at the contact. In his head, Zayn’s cursing that stupid gag in every language he knows. Fuck, if only he could speak. He might not be able to get out of these cuffs, but he knows what his voice can do to a person-what it can do to Louis. If only he could speak, he could convince Louis to let the two of them go, he could slip his own fingers into Louis’ tight little hole, instead of being forced to watch Louis’ own fingers disappear inside him. 

Harry, meanwhile, isn’t doing much better. Louis is putting on a show, arching his back and twisting his own fingers inside of him, searching for his prostrate. And fuck, if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He just wants to come, he thinks he’d probably do anything in this moment just to come. 

Louis groans, his fingers feel good inside of him, but they’re not as long as Harry’s; not as strong as Zayn’s. For as much as he’s enjoying this, and he definitely is, he can’t help but think how much better this would feel with his boyfriends hands on him instead of his own. 

“Feels so good,” he moans, voice breathy and high, almost reedy as he pumps his own fingers inside of himself, his other hand fisted around his cock. 

“Bet you wish you were up here with me, don’t you?” he teases, almost breathlessly, as he twists his hand around the head of his cock, strokes becoming more desperate. “But you’ve both been bad, so I guess I’ll have to take care of myself,” Louis tuts, sounding almost disappointed. 

Harry throws his head back, and he watches Zayn tug at his wrist cuffs. Fuck, they want to come, want to be up there with Louis so badly…

Before long, Louis can’t take it any longer, the visual is just killing him, and he feels himself flying over the edge earlier than even he was expecting. 

He comes with a shout, hips flying off the bed, and eyes clenching shut with the pleasure, and he pumps himself through it, slowly bringing himself down from his high. 

He lets himself sit there for a moment, feeling sated and hazy, before he’s tugged out of his reverie by the clack of Zayn’s cuffs, Harry’s groan. So he climbs off the bed, and makes his way over to Harry. 

“Still hungry, love?” he teases, head cocked to the side, just slightly, a wicked smirk on his lips. 

“No, Louis please” Harry grits out…desperate. “And in the future, when you get hungry again, are you going to go find other boys to take care of that for you? Or are you going to come to me?” He asks, and Harry hears a tone of real almost hurt enter Louis voice. He’s overcome with a sudden urge to reassure Louis, to tell him they’re sorry, that they didn’t mean to hurt him, but Louis’ hand is ghosting over his cock, and he can’t seem to get the words out. 

He shakes his head furiously instead, pleading with his eyes, hoping, daring to hope in fact that Louis will let him come. Will bring him over that edge he’s desperate to cross. “All right then, come on love” Louis says, smiling almost softly down at Harry as he takes his cock in hand, and strokes him hard and fast-just this side of rough. 

It’s moments before Harry too is coming with a shout, body sagging against the chair as the tension drains from his body. Wordlessly, Louis moves to unlock the cuffs, and watches Harry crawl onto his bed, before turning his attention to Zayn. 

His eyes narrow. “I don’t even know if I should let you come” he says, almost cruelly. And fuck, Zayn wants to beg, to plead, but he can’t. So he looks up at Louis desperately, pleadingly, trying to convey his apology through is eyes. 

“What you did to poor Liam downstairs wasn’t very nice,” Louis continues, kneeling down to he’s eye level with Zayn’s crotch. “Maybe I should just leave you here, desperate to come, show you what happens to naughty boys who touch what they’re not supposed to.” He’s almost petting Zayn’s cock through the fabric now, and even through the gag, Zayn groans. 

Fuck, he’s sorry. And it’s not just because he’s desperate to come, he knows humans are notoriously temperamental about their partners sleeping around, and he knows that as much as he understands, some part of Louis is genuinely hurt. 

Louis reaches up, untying the gag from Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn takes a moment to swallow before an endless stream of I’m sorry and please starts pouring from his mouth. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever felt this powerful before, and he also doesn’t think he’s ever seen Zayn look this powerless, this desperate. 

“You’re lucky in a generous mood” he teases, before taking Zayn’s cock into his mouth, nearly swallowing him whole. It’s barely a minute, before Zayn’s coming too, shooting down the warmth of Louis’ throat. 

Wordlessly, Louis unhooks the cuffs from around Zayn’s wrists, and pulls him into a hug. Zayn hugs him back almost cautiously. The hunger is gone now, and the tension of desire has been drained from his limbs, replaced with a strange feeling in Zayn’s chest. He’s never felt his way before, doesn’t really know what to call it, all he knows is that for the first time in his long, immortal life, he feels remorse. He’s worried Louis is mad at him, he has a right to be, and the mere recognition of that fact brings feelings into his chest that he’s never felt before. 

He looks over to the bed, where he sees Harry wearing a similar expression. 

He’s about to open his mouth, but he doesn’t know what to so. Luckily, Louis beats him to it, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth as he leads him to the bed where Harry’s already laying. 

Laying down between his boyfriends, Louis feels exhausted, but sated. Happy. “It’s okay” he whispers into the dark, taking Zayn and Harry’s hands in his own. “I’m not happy about it, but I understand. You got too hungry. You did what you had to do…” he trails off, and Harry feels his heart clench. 

“We won’t do it again Lou,” he hedges into the dark, “we promise.” Louis feels Zayn nod in agreement. “We know how much your hunting means to you, and knew that the longer we were away from you the more our mark on you would fade. We know you had having our mark on you, we were just trying to make you happy…” Zayn trails off, turning his head, not really able to meet Louis gaze. 

“But we didn’t think that through, and we let ourselves get too far. We really are very sorry” Harry finishes for him, snuggling into Louis’ warmth at his side. 

“I don’t hate having your mark” Louis starts, “Look it’s something I’m not always thrilled with, but if that’s what it means to have the two of you in my life, I can live with it.” He smiles at the two of them. “Plus,” he furthers, teasingly “it’s kind of nice to know there’s always a part of the two of you protecting me, no matter where I go.” Harry’s arms wrap around him, and he feels himself squeezed tight, snuggled between these two crazy demons he somehow calls his boyfriends. They’re idiots, and it’ll take at least a bit for the hurt to totally heal, but he understands. 

“The two of you are idiots” he chuckles breathlessly. “Just promise me you won’t ever let it get that bad again” he says, a stern note entering his voice. 

He thinks the soft kisses his boyfriends press to the sides of his neck are answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? 
> 
> I'm thinking of giving this series a bit more of a "story", adding some outside antagonists/conflicts, and a bit more tension. What are y'alls thoughts on that? 
> 
> As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I LOVE COMMENTS! They make my little writer's heart sing! 
> 
> Thanks again for waiting so long, I promise to update more often going forward! 
> 
> Mwah! <3


End file.
